


Put a ring on it

by InkyJustine



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyJustine/pseuds/InkyJustine
Summary: Nathan let out a laugh when he saw the rings.





	Put a ring on it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drakecestanon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakecestanon/gifts).



> Birthday present for my dearest friend :-*

Water rained down on Sam from the shower head. 

He let it run over his head, wetting his hair and warming him up from the outside in. The tiles were still cool when he leaned his back against them, eying the tube of lube in front of him. Jumping right to the preparation. 

He was really going to do it.

He was going to give his brother a birthday present that he wasn't going to forget in a hurry. At least he hoped so. 

The butt plug perched beside the lube was on the bigger side, almost too large to walk around with comfortably. That was what Sam thought at least as he sized up the toy. This was the first time he was going to use one after all.  
Usually he was more well-versed with using his hand, or roll around between the sheets with another person and no synthetic assistance. 

In any case, Sam didn't plan to do a lot of walking; only as far as the next available horizontal surface. Or the ground. He licked his lips before he reached out.

The water continued to warm him as he spread his thighs and slid down the tiles a little further, bending his knees to get into a more comfortable position. He poured a generous amount of lube over his fingers before settling the tube aside, sighing when he tilted his head back and let his hand slide between his legs.

If only Nathan was here already. It would have made this twice as enjoyable.

But his brother was out, visiting Sully and Elena for a birthday diner. The man was like a father to him and while Sam had started out disapproving, now he was glad Nathan had had someone else in his life after Sam was gone.  
Sam shuddered, shaking off the cling of prison still haunting his thoughts and focused back on the feel of the tips of his fingers sliding around and around his hole, teasing himself until the furl of muscle was relaxing under his touch. In all honesty, he didn't need to wait or prepare himself so thoroughly, but he liked the feeling.

He liked it even better when Nathan was the one to do it.

Alas, Nathan was out and would return in an hour. Outside, dusk was setting in and they had planned to spend the evening together. Originally, Nathan had invited him in visiting the other two but Sam had bowed out, citing other obligations. Of course Nathan didn't know that those obligations involved shoving a few fingers up his ass to make way for a butt plug. And possibly later, his little brother's cock.

Sam pressed his free hand flat against the tiles behind him to steady himself. They were too slick to hold on properly as his fingers inched deeper, but their smooth surface proved to be a good distraction from touching his own straining cock. His thighs were already aching.  
He wasn't as young as he used to be and it showed in his libido. In his youth he could have gone again much more quickly. If he was to come _now_ , he wouldn't be in any shape to come later, when he and Nathan were, probably, going to do the horizontal tango.

Or something similar at least.

Sam hummed, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. If only Nathan was _here_ already. He added a second finger, hissing at the stretch. His mouth fell open as he curled them, angle too awkward to reach his prostate, but he liked the pressure all the same. His hips canted forward and he balanced on the balls of his feet as he rubbed the tips of his fingers along his inner walls, stretching his hole for what was to follow.

His cock was pointing almost up towards his chest, neglected, when Sam pulled his fingers free a while later, sighing at the loss, and reached for the butt plug. He held it out of the way of the stream of water from above as he poured lube over it, so as to not have it wash away immediately. He was almost hard enough to hurt, but he ignored it. For this evening, his cock was all Nathan’s. 

Instead he guided the tip of the plug to his hole, teasing himself once again before he pressed it in, exhaling when he felt the ridges spread him open. Now, he didn’t have as much time anymore. Nathan was going to be home soon, if he was keeping to his “schedule”, which was unlikely.

When the toy was all the way in, base snug against his hole, Sam pushed away from the wall. Quickly, he finished up his shower and left the shower stall, choking down a noise as the plug moved inside of him with every step he took, sparking pleasure up and down his spine unexpectedly.

Just maybe he should have done _that_ last, Sam decided. His cock was painfully hard, bobbing up and down as he moved to grab a towel and dried himself off. For a moment he had to stop to curl fingers around the base of his cock, squeezing to stave off the orgasm.  
Then Sam exhaled heavily as he pulled his underwear up over his legs and tucked himself carefully in. 

Getting his pants closed a moment later proved even more difficult. He wasn’t looking forward to walking. It was going to be uncomfortable and exciting.

"Next time, do this last," Sam muttered to himself while he walked into the bedroom he and Nathan shared. His gift, the actual one, the main course if you will, was tucked into the back of his bag, which always resided in their wardrobe until their next job. 

He pulled it out. 

The lady at the checkout had been so kind as to put his purchase into a small velvet bag. And Sam had bought a little velvet box at a second hand shop later on.

He laughed a little to himself when he transferred the two rings from the velvet bag to the velvet box. Meanwhile his cock still strained against the front of his pants while the plug shifted inside of him with every step he took. But he ignored it. He only stopped a moment to adjust himself in his pants and opting instead for getting dressed the rest of the way, which meant a nice green shirt that Nathan had insisted in buying him, the only mono-colored one he owned beside various Hawaiian shirts, and black socks.

Then, preparations done, he ventured down to the living room to wait.  
A moan slipped out of him when he sat down, couch cushion pushing the toy inside of him as far as the base allowed. He squirmed a little, feeling the pressure and breath going labored again, before he mustered up enough presence of mind to at least turn the TV on.

By the time Nathan came home, Sam was about ready to get himself off after all, little brother’s birthday be damned. His cock felt as if it was going to drill a hole into the front of his pants whenever he moved, but he managed to get to his feet and shuffle to the door when he heard the key turn in the lock. 

"Happy birthday," Sam greeted him happily and swept his little brother up into his arms, pressing a loud kiss on his temple for all their neighbors to see, hardon carefully hidden from sight by Nathan’s body.

Nathan laughed, unaware, and closed the door behind him. Sam took the chance to dart in for a proper kiss, the kind they couldn't show outside their own four walls. His brother's lips parted eagerly beneath his, just the way he liked it best. If he had to be honest, he didn't know it any other way, beside perhaps when Sam had met up with him again after fifteen years. They had been more distant then. _Sam_ had been more distant. 

And Nathan had been married.

"You already told me that this morning," Nathan pointed out, grinning still and cheeks now dusted with a flush. Sam could remember. They had been in bed and Nathan had come awake with a moan once Sam's mouth had wrapped around his cock. "So did you get me a present now?" Nathan asked, stepping away from Sam to take off his jacket and shoes.

"Wasn't the blow job a few hours ago enough of a present?" Sam mock-sighed and at Nathan's cocked eyebrow pulled out the velvet box with a flourish. It felt like the plug was throbbing inside his ass, making Sam acutely aware of its presence; more so than before.

The way Nathan's face shuttered was... something else. Now Sam was glad he hadn't gone with the real rings, hidden away where even Nathan wasn't going to find them if he snooped. Although Nathan rarely did that with Sam's stuff, something to do with manners. Bless his innocent little heart.

Then Nathan let out a laugh, face lighting up with disbelief as his eyes fell on the cock rings Sam had gotten him. "Do you want to try them out right now?" Nathan looked so eager, Sam wouldn't even have said no if he hadn't already prepared for it; or was close to dead.

"That's your decision," Sam drawled, but still took Nathan's hand in his, tugging him forward. Now that Nathan was here, Sam wasn’t planning on wasting any time getting to the main event.

And Nathan’s reaction was something to behold. His mouth dropped open, eyes wide as Sam let their joined hands trail down over his back and to his backside. Nathan even let out a gasp when Sam cupped Nathan's palm around the base of the plug, palpable through the fabric. "I-"

Sam held his breath.

"-want to eat something first."

_What?_

Sam's brows shot upward to his hairline and as if to underline Nathan's request and drive the point home, his stomach growled.

"Alright, something to eat it is," Sam allowed, letting out a heavy sigh. "Is pizza alright for you?"

Nathan nodded, apparently stuck mute, and Sam got the phone, ordering their usual. After he was done, they sat down around the kitchen table. Sam _almost_ let out a moan when he sat down and the seat pressed the base of the plug snug up against his asshole. Only a little noise still escaped him. He couldn’t help it.

"Comfortable?" Nathan teased him, resting his elbows on the table between them as they waited. There was a glint in his eyes. Sam couldn't wait until later, but for now he only reached out his hand to hook their fingers together.

"Shouldn't I be?" He shifted again to feel the press, breath hitching.

Abruptly, Nathan took his hand away and rounded the table before sinking to his knees.

"I thought you wanted to eat first?" Sam panted, grinning lewdly as he leaned back against the back of his chair, spreading his legs to leave room for Nathan between them. This was quick. He would have thought that Nathan would take longer to break.  
He hissed as the spread of his thighs made the fabric of his jeans press uncomfortably against his hard on.

"Who said anything about fucking?" Nathan shot back with a crooked teasing smile, while he opened Sam's belt and pulled down the zipper. Sam only raised his waist to let Nathan pull down his pants and underwear, cock springing free. Then he lifted a brow and glanced down at his crotch where he was standing at attention, parts of him at least. Nathan's mouth was _very_ close.

"I just wanted to put a ring on it," Nathan continued, a light lilt to his voice that made Sam laugh right before Nathan cupped Sam's balls in his hand.

Sam let out a burst of breath and closed his eyes, back of his head hitting the backrest of the chair. He exhaled again after taking a deep breath, bracing himself. "Please be careful," he grit out when Nathan squeezed him, gently, but precisely, until Sam's erection was softening. At Sam’s pained grunt Nathan eased up.

So much for having to give Nathan _two_ cock rings instead of only one.

"Sorry," Nathan said and pressed a tiny kiss to the head of Sam's cock, almost making his previous work futile. Putting on the ring didn't hurt, even if it wasn't particularly comfortable either. Nathan simply slipped it on over him, down to the base of Sam's cock, aided by the precum gathered at the tip, before manipulating him back to hardness.

"Goddamn tease," Sam gritted out when Nathan sat back and put Sam back into his pants, leaving his fly undone.

"I'm not the one who got cock rings and a butt plug up my ass," Nathan pointed out with a grin. Between the two of them, Nathan was not yet affected enough, Sam decided as he watched Nathan open his own pants to pull out his cock.

Maybe he was wrong of course.

"Come up here." Sam pulled him to his feet until Nathan's crotch was level with his chest. It felt almost like something else, something more _romantic_ to slip the ring over Nathan's length, letting the metal ring settle around his cock, snug against the base.

One of Nathan's hands carded through his hair when Sam leaned forward to take the birthday boy into his mouth, tasting him and feeling how he swelled against his tongue, growing bigger.

Nathan was panting by the time the delivery guy knocked on their door, leaving him to swear and quickly pull out of Sam's mouth.

"Stop laughing and get the pizza," Nathan hissed while he tried to tuck his rock hard erection back into too-tight and unforgiving jeans.

"We can take all the time we need," Sam promised him as he got to his feet and non-so-subtly tried to adjust himself, without much success.  
Acutely aware of his state and the plug still lodged in his ass, Sam paid the uncomfortable man outside and received the cartons of pizza. The smell would have made his mouth water if he wasn't currently occupied with other things.

Pizza was truly the last thing on his mind.

"You're a goddamn tease, Nate," Sam said when they sat down, each of them with pizza in front of them. Nathan dug in with considerably more vigor, leaving Sam to watch him and shift in his seat, cock straining against his open fly and wishing Nathan would hurry the fuck up.

His mind was rather preoccupied; he startled when Nathan's sock-clad foot brushed against his underneath the table. His brother grinned at him around a mouthful of pizza. It wasn't the most enticing sight until Nathan swallowed and licked his shiny lips, looking up at Sam from under his lashes.

Sam swallowed. Then he grinned before he let his own foot trail up his brother's leg underneath the table. Up the inside he brushed his toes until Nathan had a lot of trouble keeping his eyes on the food.

He was rewarded with Nathan fumbling the next slice, when Sam brushed the ball of his foot against his crotch, pressing up against his erection.

"Is the birthday boy done with his food?"

Nathan snorted at his words and dropped his food before he pushed away his chair, getting to his feet. "He is now." Pizza forgotten, Sam tugged Nathan behind him down the corridor.

They were both bow-legged when they walked up the stairs and entered their bedroom.

"What does the birthday boy want?" Sam crowded Nathan against the wardrobe. His eyes dropped to Nathan's mouth and the smile crooking it.  
Nathan's hands curled against his waist.

"You haven't called me that since we were kids," Nathan murmured. _Birthday boy._

Sam tilted his head. "Yeah, but we never did _this_ -," Sam palmed him through his jeans, to hear him moan and watched Nathan tip his head back against the wood behind him, "when we were kids. What do you want?"

"Undress me," Nathan gasped when Sam gave him a gentle squeeze and Sam let go, stepping back just enough to pull Nathan's shirt up over his chest. Nathan’s fly was already undone and Sam wasted no time in pushing the pants and underwear down his legs.

Then Sam knelt to pull the fabric off over Nathan's feet and glanced up at his brother. The plug was a distracting pressure in his backside, his own pants stretching over the base. Sam's breath hitched and so did Nathan's.

"And now?" Sam asked once he was back on his feet, keeping his voice low, intimate, the words almost a caress against Nathan’s cheek.

This time Nathan didn't answer, but he tugged at Sam's clothes until Sam did him the favor of pushing his pants down while Nathan unbuttoned his dress-shirt.

"Can you show me?" Nathan asked breathlessly when they were naked. "The plug," he clarified. As if _that_ hadn't been obvious to Sam.

"Want me to bend over?" Sam teased him, sauntering over to the bed where he put his hands on the mattress.

It only took a moment for Nathan's palm to slide over his back and a second later it roamed lower, joining Nathan's other hand in spreading the globes of Sam's ass apart.

"How long have you been wearing it?" Nathan asked curiously, ever the nerd who wanted to know everything.

"An hour, I think." Sam choked down a moan when Nathan wiggled the base, moving the plug around in his hole before pulling it out an inch and pressed it back inside.  
Nathan did it again, and again, until Sam moaned aloud.

"Want to fuck me now?" Sam panted. His cock hung plump between his legs, but there was no release. Just impatience.  
The night was promising to be long.

"You should fuck me," Nathan told him inszead, idly pushing the plug in and out and driving Sam almost to distraction.

"Gladly," Sam panted and caught Nathan's hand on an inward stroke, base pressing up against his hole once more and straightened, pulling Nathan against his chest, pressing them together so he could push his tongue between his brother's lips. Still entwined, he steered Nathan around until he could guide them both down onto the bed.

The lube was already on the bed, where Sam had put the tube when he had prepared everything else.

"No roses on the bed?" Nathan teased him once they had broken apart and saw the preparation. They probably weren't going to use any condom, but Sam had laid them out just in case.

"Did you want any?" Sam grinned. "You got a ring from me. Wasn't that romantic enough?" he drawled.

Nathan let out a guffaw and pulled him down on top of him again, letting his legs fall open so Sam could settle in between them. They both moaned when their cocks slid against each other. Sam pressed his open mouth against Nathan's shoulder, grounding their hips together. It was a little too dry. He reached down to stroke his little brother, spreading precum from the tip down along the shaft. 

"Sam," Nathan groaned. His hands yanked on Sam's hair, thighs pressing against Sam's waist as he arched up.

Sam tore his mouth away, patience gone. Some other time they could really draw it out, make the most out of the rings, but now the heel of his foot dug against the plug and he moaned, caught Nathan's eyes who was staring at him. Then Nathan's gaze dropped down to his groin and the space between his legs, making Sam leer.

"You didn't want to fuck me," Sam reminded him as he snatched up the tube of lube and shouldered his way between Nathan's thighs, spreading them a little further and bending them back towards his chest.

"The night isn't over yet," Nathan shot back, reaching down to hold his legs and hissing when Sam let his slick fingertips circle over Nathan's hole.

The metal was in stark contrast to his flushed cock and as Sam pressed his fingers in he leaned down to taste him, using his other hand to steady Nathan's cock to sink his mouth down over him.

Nathan let out a small cry at the dual sensation. Sam's lips touched the metal as Nathan's cock slid down his throat. His eyes watered and he held his breath before pulling back far enough again so he could suck in air through his nose. Meanwhile his fingers pressed deeper, spreading the slick around and brushing, by accident, against his prostate.  
Sam's own hole fluttered around the plug in sympathy when Nathan's squeezed down on his fingers.

He pressed in a third one, not so much because it was necessary to prepare Nathan so much, but just to hear Nathan let out a choked moan at the sensation, the pressure when Sam scissored his digits and pressed them up against his prostate on purpose this time. The taste of precum burst over Sam’s tongue. 

Nathan didn't beg him to get on with it, but his thighs pressed against his sides, urging him on. It would have been so easy to push him a little further.

One last time Sam took Nathan deep into his mouth, gagging a little as the head of Nathan's cock hit the back of his throat, but he forced himself farther down to hear Nathan's heartfelt groan, the cry he let out at the tightness. Then he pulled back and slicked up his own cock, hissing as the cool liquid touched his overheated skin. His cock was an angry red, he was _aching_.

"Sam, please," Nathan hissed. The heels of his feet crossed at the small of Sam's back, pulling their groins flush together.

"Impatient," Sam said with a smirk, breath labored; he didn't waste any time aiming his cock and pressing inside. Some other time he would have Nathan begging for it.

Nathan let out a low noise when Sam bottomed out.

Before Sam knew it, he was moving, again. The pressure inside his own hole was urging him on, or maybe it was the metal wrapped around his cock, the heat of Nathan around him. Judging by the sounds Nathan let out, he didn't mind. Nathan’s fingernails dragged over his back.

"Impatient," Nathan panted, laughing breathlessly when that earned him a particularly hard thrust in retaliation.

Sam pounded into him; he couldn't catch his breath.  
Nathan's thighs pulled him in so tight he could barely move, mouth slanting over his as Nathan reached behind him and pulled at the base of the plug, slipping the toy out before pushing it none-too-gently back inside. Sam jerked his hips forward at the feeling, crying out and pushing back into the pressure as well as he fucked Nathan and Nathan fucked him with the plug.

"Enough!" Sam gasped. Nathan had only enough time to push the plug in all the way once more before Sam caught his wrists and pinned his hands over his head.

Nathan laughed, then moaned when Sam thrusted into him at a punishing pace. Release felt close and so far away, just out of reach as they tethered on the edge. 

Indefinitely.

Sam gasped out his brother's name and reached down. Nathan's cock was slick enough that he could work the ring off his flesh. When the ring was around his head, loosely, his body tensed, muscles in his belly contracting and channel fluttering around Sam's cock as he shot his release over his belly with a cry.

"Fuck-- Nathan!" Sam gasped, continuing to pounding into him until Nathan's thighs were loosening around his waist and he was shaking, oversensitive. Only then did Sam pull out and work the ring off his own cock, quickly jerking himself, pressing the base of his plug against the heel of his foot, until he was streaking Nathan's stomach as well, adding to the mess.

Then he pulled the plug free, shuddering at the sudden emptiness and let the toy drop out of sight beside the bed, letting the rings follow with a clink of metal.

Nathan curled against him as he laid down beside him, wrapping arms around his little brother.

They caught their breath. It took a while.

"You know," Sam panted when he didn't feel as if he had run a marathon anymore, "I meant to just invite you to the movies or something, just us surrounded by strangers." He chuckled at the thought, the mental image that invited.

Nathan laughed against his throat. "Should we go? I haven't been in a cinema in years."

"You're the birthday boy, remember?" Sam pressed a kiss against his temple. Nathan's hair tickled his nose and almost made him sneeze.

"Yeah we should go," Nathan said after a thoughtful moment, sounding much too awake for what they had just done. Sam was ready to _sleep_. The wheel of time was catching up to him.

He groaned. "I didn't actually think you would say _yes_."

"Then you shouldn't have asked!" Nathan shot back when they crawled out of bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed the writing. :)


End file.
